


Devil's Creation

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, renaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: "How could you explain to someone that because of them, you were feeling more and more at peace with the world each day?"A piece I did using the canon of ManlyMan's awesome sciencebaby AU (Which you should check out here if you want more context behind the characters--->http://archiveofourown.org/works/8010079).





	Devil's Creation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManlyMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/gifts).



> So I really love ManlyMan's science baby AU and I love the development behind their characterization of the SU fusions (I hope you don't mind that i inserted a few of my own headcanons into it-- if any of them are wrong feel free to correct me and i'll make them more accurate in the next fic). I'm looking forward to reading more of your AU as you develop/write it :)

One easy, steady breath in–– pulling in the abdominal muscles. Push out the chest. Pull the legs up and hold for five seconds. Don’t lose balance, don’t shake.  

Now release, and hold.

Ortensia sighed. Her eyes were closed as she focused on keeping her form. Her toes were pushed into the back of her head in a tight cobra pose, her favorite to aid her in sleeping from particularly stressful weeks. Her focus was broken when three loud knocks on the front door pierced the soothing classical from her radio. She was a soft disgruntled noise before slowly easing back onto her stomach, and lifting herself onto her feet. Pushing her waist-length hair behind her back and turning off her radio, she walked tip-toed to the door.

“You forgot again, didn’t you?” Opening the door revealed her grumpy girlfriend, pouting and crossing her arms. Melanie hardly looked threatening when she was only slightly ticked off. She was built like a brick, but had a lot of muscle in that stocky frame. Her hair was pulled back in ponytail that barely did its job–– short tufts still jutted out from the sides and the back, most likely due to a lack of brushing that would promptly smooth it all back in place, if Mel decided to care about her appearance. 

Ortensia smiled. “I did, I’m sorry. Will cherry devil cake make up for it?”

 The frown lines between Melanie’s brows disappeared, and a slight smile brightened her face up a bit. “ _You’re_ the devil.”

Ortensia stepped aside so Melanie could make her way to the kitchen. Mel went straight for the fridge, where the wrapped up treat waited for her next to a bowl of homemade cherry glaze. Ortensia sat on the couch in the living room while Mel prepared her sweets in the microwave. She was still a short distance and visible from the kitchen so that the two could continue to chat, something that they liked to do often when they were alone at Ortensia’s house. The Tartaglia-Hernandez home was by no means wealthy, but their small, one-floor house was a cozy and comfortable little “project” that Ortensia’s mom loved to decorate and her mother loved to build upon as their lives evolved. Plus, it was easy to feel at home at, something Ortensia was happy about when Mel needed an escape. 

“Your parents or Sarah home?” Melanie inquired from the kitchen while she waited on the cake and glaze to warm up.

“Nope. My parents are out of town to visit some relative, and Sarah’s, uh…” Ortensia paused, wracking her brains to think of where her sister could possibly be. Dance practice? A friend’s 

“Oh! Over her mom’s house. Miss Grace wanted to go to their side’s family reunion.”

“...Oh. Cool.”

Ortensia picked up on Melanie’s switch in tone; she knew exactly what it was for. The familiar sense of unease also settled in Tia’s stomach when she thought about  _ that _ subject, although it didn’t cause her as much discomfort as it did for Melanie. Tia, hopeful, added on:

“She’s going to be telling them about Sarah. And me. And mom.”

Melanie walked into the living room with her plate, sitting down next to Tia and said “Well, good for her,” before proceeding to stuff her face.

 Ortensia frowned, and cuddled up next to Mel, putting a reassuring hand over her arm. She traced her fingers comfortingly over her bicep, outlining the patch of green on it. “Don’t be like that, Mel. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

 “If you say so.” Mel said, wiping chocolate from her lips. “Not my decision.”

 “Mel.”

 “Tia.”

 “Come on.”

 Melanie typically clammed up when the subject of telling people about their births came up. There was nothing good she could really see about it–– it caused her endless teasing from her peers in high school, whether it be about her lesbian parents, (on top of that, her _separated_ lesbian parents who couldn’t even agree on which days to pick her up from school and take her to her defense classes), the unpredictable occasions on which she would fly off the handle at mild inconveniences, and her unusual skin condition that was a genetic result of her mom’s vitiligo, her mother’s carried eczema gene, and the general uncertainty of a scientist trying to eliminate the purpose of sperm for good. This left Mel with sensitive, often itchy emerald stripes lining random parts of her body that not even the most aggressive tattoo could cover (she would know; she’d tried as soon as she had turned 16 a few years back). Over the years, she had grown to see her birth origin as a curse because some trumped-up scientists with petri dishes and turkey basters hated men _that_ much. As a result, she was born–– an abnormal, ticking time bomb.

 Why should she feel good about any of that?

 “Let’s not talk about it.” Melanie stabbed at a cherry on her plate, feeling her temper start to bubble, as it often did when Ortensia tried to push the subject and get her to talk about her feelings.

 “We’ll have to at some point.” Ortensia said in her soothing way. “Remember, it’s okay to feel mad at it. Just don’t let it become overwhelming.”

 “No, Tia. No, we _don’t_.” Melanie glared at Ortensia.

 “You can’t just shut it out you’re whole life.” Tia said, still in that calm way of hers. Her mild manner made Melanie angrier.

 “We don’t have to talk about anything, Ortensia. Nobody can change that. We’re here, aren’t we?”

 Ortensia’s face fell a bit, and she looked down at the floor. Mel, who’s rage tempered some from seeing so, instantly felt bad. She knew her temper could get out of control at random times, and she absolutely loved Ortensia for putting up with her for as long as she did. But that didn’t mean that she didn’t upset her at times, nor did it mean she deserved it–– ever. Melanie sighed.

 “Sorry. Let’s just drop it. You know I don’t like talking about it.”

 “I know.” Ortensia looked back up and offered a smile. “You can think about it this way though–– we _are_ both here, together. Me, you, and Sarah–– we’re three of a kind. And who knows how many of us are out there now, living just like us, with the same problems. And if it weren’t for those scientists, I would have never met you.” She raked a piece of hair behind Mel’s ear, which helped to calm her down.

 Ortensia always knew the right things to say to switch Melanie’s state of mind. Even when her mind was easily clouded and thundering with irrational or intrusive thoughts, Tia could offer some sun, maybe an umbrella if it started to rain–– not just to shield her, but Melanie too. Ortensia could tell her a thousand times how much she cared about her, and yet Mel still would be baffled at the fact that she chose her, of all people, and put up with her for so long. When it came to Mel’s music, coping with her behavior, just simply being a big part of the things that made her artificial existence worth living, Tia was there.

 Tia was everything.

 “Yeah. Could have found someone normal.” Melanie chuckled, only half-joking. A light, warm feeling settled in her chest, and her mind slowly drifted to ease, but that didn’t stop her from attempting to lighten the mood at her own expense. “Someone better.”

 “Not at all.” Ortensia leaned forward to kiss Mel’s cheek. “I always tell you, you’re everything I could ever want. Bad temper and all.”

 Melanie smiled. “That’s pretty gay, Tia.”

Ortensia laughed lightly. “ _ We’re _ gay, Mel.”

 “Yeah? Why don’t you show me how gay we can get?” Melanie snaked her arms around Ortensia’s waist and lifted her onto her lap, abandoning the plate of barely-eaten cake on the coffee table. Now that she was feeling better, her love and appreciation for Ortensia quickly developed into desire. Mel wanted to show her how thankful she was to have her by her side, combined with an urge to make up for her behavior and spoil her rotten.

 “What about your cake? I worked so hard on it.” Ortensia pouted, putting her arms around Melanie’s shoulders.

 “I have a taste for something sweeter, baby.” Melanie purred, burying her face in Ortensia’s neck and peppering light kisses on it. Ortensia giggled, letting Mel hoist her up. She wrapped her legs around Melanie’s waist for security, letting her carry her back to her bedroom.

 What Mel lacked in height against Ortensia, she made up for in muscle mass built up from years of judo classes, making picking up her six-foot-five partner as easy as lifting a textbook. It was something Ortensia particularly enjoyed because Melanie was not only strong, but pleasantly heavy-handed, making her grip hard–– just the way she liked it. When they reached Tia’s bedroom, Mel kicked the door shut and laid Ortensia on the bed, moving her kisses from her neck to her lips.

 Usually, Mel would dive right in and get handsy, but tonight she wanted to take her time and give Tia everything she could ask for. It was going to be hard, since Mel _lived_ for hearing the cute sounds Tia made when she touched her in the right places, but maybe she could build patience along the way.

 Melanie let Tia lay on the bed, standing while she pulled her shorts over her hips and slid them down all five miles of leg. She touched and admired them from the feet up, strong and hard from years of competitive ballet, kissing all the way up her leg, skipping over her inner thighs and going straight to the soft area of tummy exposed from her lifted tank top. Mel’s kisses then moved to one of Tia’s hand, and up her forearm. Ortensia hummed in appreciation when Mel’s lips reached her chest, kissing her right over her heart.

 “I like when you kiss me there. It’s so sweet.” Tia said warmly, lifting a hand up to play in Mel’s hair.

 “This is everything to me.” Melanie kissed the same spot again, bringing her hands to Ortensia’s sides and sliding them up, her thumbs gently stroking the sides of her breasts. Tia exhaled, and Melanie felt her body relax, completely melting into her touch. It made Mel’s heart swell, and sometimes brought her to tears to know someone trusted her enough to let her touch them like this. As much as she believed her hands were only made for destruction, they could bring someone security and pleasure, too.

 Mel lifted the tank over Ortensia’s head, leaving her in just her underwear. She kissed down her neck again, all the way to her breasts, and circled the tip of her tongue around Tia’s nipples, one at a time. Tia sighed again, and Melanie looked up to see her girlfriend smile, biting the edge of her lip slightly. Her body shivered when Melanie wrapped her lips around one of the hardened peaks, sucking gently on it.

 “You feel so good…” Tia murmured, attempting to tangle her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. 

 “You taste even better.” Mel mumbled. She reached up to the hair tie holding her thick mass of hair and tugged it free after a couple yanks, giving Ortensia freedom to pull on it as she pleased.

 By the time Melanie was done at Ortensia’s chest, goosebumps were showing up on her upper arms and she was jerking away slightly from any light touch Melanie intentionally or accidentally administered. Her body was on high alert, sensitivity increased severely. Mel moved back up to kiss Tia again, getting deep and passionate, tongues slipping past lips to engage in language only two lovers who know each other almost in and out could speak. Between kisses, Tia’s fingers were tracing soft patterns into Mel’s back and shoulders, something she knew drove her crazy with arousal. But, despite the growing heat she was beginning to feel between her legs, she fought her own urges, pushing one of Tia’s arms up to kiss the underside of her upper arm. Ortensia made a low, frustrated noise.

 “Nice try, baby girl.” Mel said, grinning. “But I wanna make it all about you tonight.” She looked  into Tia’s eyes, stroking small, flyaway hairs away from her face. “Just treat you like I should.”

 Ortensia grinned. “I love you, _Melanina_.”

 “I love you too, _Tuaya_.”

 “And I’m giving you _the_ best head later tonight.”

 “Not if I do it first.”

 Ortensia chuckled. As childish as Melanie was, her fiery spirit and passion is what made her amazing in bed. Her incessant drive was fun and explosive, and it was rarely Mel in the first place who dominated, so whenever she took it upon herself to take the lead, Ortensia was in for a treat.

 Melanie used her tongue to dance across Ortensia’s torso and trace along her mons as she slipped her panties off, making Tia push her hips up for more. Tia wasn’t sensitive, and the challenge enticed Melanie. She was already competitive heart, and figuring out her lover’s body and each new quirk it had posed a new challenge each time she made love to her. It took time to heighten Ortensia’s senses, but the trick was to create the window of time in which she was the most accepting to touch and stimulation–– anything too early would feel dull, and anything too late would hurt her. This was the case even when she was as wet as she was now, the the ceiling light’s glow making her sex shine softly. Melanie blew air gently over it, earning a gasp from Ortensia and a visibly deep shiver through her body that followed.

 “Mel, that’s _so_ cold.” Tia breathed.

 “How’s this then?” Melanie stuck her tongue out and slipped it in between Ortensia’s folds, rubbing it against her for a moment before sliding her tongue back up to her clit. Tia’s legs fell open, and Mel slung them over her shoulders. Now, Tia could be molded and shaped how Mel wanted.

 “That’s _perfect_ –– _mmm_ …” Ortensia moaned. Melanie picked up the pace with her tongue, reaching one of her hands up to massage one of Ortensia’s breasts. Mel couldn’t describe how much she adored Ortensia’s body and the way she became puppet-like under her mouth, making her body pitch and move under her command. After a long time of re-familiarizing herself with her girlfriend’s taste, she withdrew to look at her handiwork. Tia’s lips were soaked with a mixture of saliva and her own juices, and she was swollen considerably. Too much attention to her clit would lose her, so Melanie thought of another alternative.

 “Baby, can I get the strap?” Mel asked, kissing one of Ortensia’s thighs.

 “You want to?” Ortensia sat up, balancing herself on her elbows to raise her eyebrows at Melanie. “I don’t think you’ve even used it yet.”

 “First time for everything. Where’d you put it last?”

 “I… don’t know.”

 “Should have guessed so.” Mel smirked and kissed Tia’s leg once more before getting up and slipping out of her own pants. She went to Ortensia’s closet and looked for the blue shoebox of toys they kept for each other. Once she found it, she stepped out of the closet, tying the harness around her hips securely. She positioned herself at the bed between Ortensia’s legs again, and prepped the toy with the lube she found in the closet as well. Afterwards, Mel grabbed Ortensia by the hips and brought her butt to the edge of the bed for leverage, giving her a sultry smile that had all the love in the world, but also the worst–– and best–– intentions. Ortensia giggled in response.

 “Are you feeling okay?” Melanie asked, checking in with Tia to make sure she could proceed. Even when she was the one receiving, she knew the toy had an impact behind it with enough purpose, so she mentally prepared herself to start off gentle as to not hurt her. Ortensia closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, using her legs to pull Melanie closer to her.

 “I’m feeling amazing, my love.” Ortensia replied. Melanie smiled, the same warm feeling as before fluttering in her chest. She leaned down to kiss Tia, letting her put her arms around her shoulders.

 Melanie tried to remember how Ortensia did it to her, and the ways in which she liked it. She stood up and pressed circled into Tia’s thighs, massaging them apart until Tia’s knees touched the bed, giving Mel full access and view of her. She was dripping wet, and the half-lidded, loving gaze Tia was giving her combined with how readily she let her part her legs sent a shockwave straight down between Mel’s legs. She rubbed the tip of the toy against Tia’s slit slowly, and before she even opened her mouth to ask, Ortensia said in a slightly breathless voice, “go ahead, baby.”

 Melanie bit her lip, and sunk into Ortensia, bottoming out and feeling the shaft of the toy meet with her girlfriend’s labia. Before Ortensia could finish her first moan, Melanie had pulled the toy all the way out of her and back in again. Ortensia gasped, and Melanie felt the muscles in her legs tense up under her hands.

 “Relax, baby,” Mel cooed, pacing her thrusts. “I got you.”

 Tia nodded, unable to use her words, but instead released a long sigh to do as she was told. Mel gave a few more slow, shallow thrusts, watching Ortensia carefully for any signs of discomfort or pleasure. Melanie couldn’t possibly described the beauty Ortensia exhibited, _especially_ when her face was contorted, lips sounding wordlessly when not being bitten. Melanie got a strange, animalistic pleasure from watching the love of her life groan and writhe underneath her, and decided to make it as enjoyable for her as she could. Thus, decided to experiment a bit.

 “Look at you,” Melanie said in a low, teasing voice. “Does having me inside of you feel good, Tia?”

 Ortensia nodded, head craning back as she confirmed with a drawn-out groan. She was _loving_ this. Mel, getting more confident, got a steady grasp on the backs of Tia’s knees and pushed her legs back more (thank goodness she was so flexible already) so that her pelvis lifted, giving Mel better access to her g-spot.

 The reaction was instantaneous. The next thrust put Ortensia in a frenzy, making her cry out almost sob-like. Her hands, above her head now, were gripping the blankets hard for some sort of leverage. Melanie went harder, recognizing the peak moment was approaching where Ortensia would cum, and cum _hard_. Mel’s thrusts were causing Tia to slip away from her a bit, so she let her legs rest on her shoulders, their torsos parallel and giving Mel the entire range of control she wanted.

 “That’s it, baby girl,” Mel said breathlessly. “You’re doing so good, just for me...” Her own muscles were starting to ache and she didn’t know how much longer she could keep the position, but endurance training taught her well. Ortensia was whimpering helplessly. Her position making everything feel tighter and hotter, combined with Mel hitting her sweet spot over and over, was making her lightheaded. She could feel her release coming, evident in the ways her legs were beginning to tremble on Mel’s shoulders.

 “You’re all mine, aren’t you?” Mel said in a low voice, dripping sweetly like the dark cherry syrup on the chocolate of the cake Tia made her, going slower, but impacting harder. 

 “Yes, baby, yes I’m _yours_ –– fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , don’t stop…!” Ortensia was uttering the only chain of words her mind could remember at this point that would egg Mel on, just as her release began to wrack her body. She tensed, and her mouth dropped wide open in a silent scream. Her eyes screwed shut and she threw her head back. Mel was taken aback, but even more surprised at the warm, pulsing sensations between her own legs. She grunted, the next few thrusts causing her to cum as well.

 It was hard to focus on her own orgasm when Ortensia Tartaglia, writhing beneath her and crying her name in various ways and pitches, still managed to look so graceful. It was as if they were dancing–– just dancing. Learning new moves, bodies finding rhythm. Sweat was promised, and so were bruises and aching muscles, but all Mel could focus on was how _right_ it felt to fixate on Ortensia’s body’s patterns, and the calm that made her mind settle when she could share her own flawed, hard body with her and be accepted, even _sexy_ to Tia. That thought alone, Mel realized, aroused her to the point of orgasm, without stimulation.

 Melanie pumped the toy in and out of Ortensia a few more times before very gently withdrawing. She lowered her legs back down, helping her scoot back up and get comfortable. She removed the harness from her hips, letting it fall to the floor and getting back up on the bed. The only thing she could focus on was her immense need to kiss Ortensia and hold her close to thank her for how good she made living in her own skin feel. Ortensia smiled in their kiss, holding the back of her neck and stroking the baby hairs at the base with her thumb.

 “Do you need anything?” Mel murmured against Tia’s lips. “Water or food or anything?”

 “Yes, please, to all of the above,” Tia giggled. “A massage wouldn’t hurt, either. I can’t move my legs.”

 “Mmm. Good.” Melanie kissed her again before getting up to retrieve a cup of water and the abandoned cake on the coffee table from the living room. She brought it back, and helped Tia onto her stomach to eat so Mel could massage her lower back, thighs, and butt.

 “ _Tuaya_?”

 “Yes?”

 “You know how much I love you?” Mel asked.

 “I think so.” Ortensia mused, looking back at Mel.

 “You just make me feel so… peaceful.” Mel wished she was better at verbalizing her feelings so that she could go into detail, maybe recite some sappy poem to get her feelings across. How could you explain to someone that because of them, you were feeling more and more at peace with the world each day? “Like everything’s okay and I’m not a… a fucked up lab experiment.”

 Mel watched the back of Ortensia’s head shake. “You belong in this world. It doesn’t matter how, _Nina_. You have to start believing that your existence is enough. I’m happy you exist, and I’m happy you’re here with me.”

 Melanie smiled kissed Ortensia’s back, going all the way up her spine and ending with a kiss on her cheek. “Thanks.”

 Ortensia returned the gesture, turning her head so she could give Mel a chocolate-laden smooch. “Anytime.”

 Mel licked her lips and grinned. “Oh, and Tia?”

 “Yeah?”

 “I’m gonna finish the rest of that cake.” Melanie eyed the empty plate and inched off of the bed. “You won’t have a sister anymore if Sarah eats it all.”

 “No way, I want some more! _I_ made it!”

 They wrestled despite Ortensia’s sore legs, and raced to the fridge, laughing and bickering on the way. They had a few hours with each other before Ortensia and Sarah’s parents would come back home. A few more moments peace that only genuine love could accomplish, before the responsibilities and realities of their life came back. It was something Melanie could lose herself in, and something Ortensia took great pleasure in providing and being a part of.

 For now, they could enjoy finishing off the cake with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ***"Tuaya" is an Arabic-stylized nickname of Ortensia's English nickname "Tia" that I came up with that Mel gives to her. I don't exactly know how accurate that is because I'm far from fluent in Arabic, and there's only so much research on the internet that I can do to get information about Arabic diminutives (besides "habibi" or "habiibti" which I didn't use in this fic for a specific reason). Any people that speak Arabic and can correct/inform me, feel free to in the comments or give me better suggestions :)
> 
> *** "Melanina" and "Nina" are Spanish/Italian-stylized nicknames given to Melanie by Ortensia.


End file.
